ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Gibson
"Straight Edge" Ben Gibson is a North American professional wrestler who has made a name for himself on the American Indy circuit under a number of masks and sleazy gimmicks. He's also noteable for starting his career as a backyard wrestler. No matter what federation he finds himself in, Gibson usually stands out by being slightly better than the competition. Sirius Man Gibson was one of a number of teenagers who answered a flyer looking for kids who were interested in becoming professional wrestlers. The rag tag collective found themselves in the infamous Syndicate Wrestling Action Tradition region of S.W.A.T. Backyard run by Vile "Vince" Viper. A fly by night promotion that delivered dangerous violence from rank amateurs while glorifying backyard wrestling. To prevent lawsuits from family that might recognize Gibson as barely being 16, VVV made him wrestle in a mask. Sirius or the Dog Star Man dawned the disguise of a rubber dog's face. Showing slightly more apptitude than his high school friends, Gibson under his Sirius Man persona headlined the first show "Rumble In The Roses." Taking on industry veteran Frank Wilkes for the vacant S.W.A.T. Ultimate title, Sirius came up short of winning the prize, but stood out as the SWAT star to watch. Later that summer, Sirius Man would get to the finals of the Barry Malone memorial cup; once again coming up short for the S.W.A.T. Ultimate title, this time against LEFT Tentacle. Following the defeat, Sirius would find himself "possessed" by the spirit of the "Sexy Cowboy," taking on many of Malone's signature moves in tribute. The haunting also led him to run against Backyard's stable of misappropriated movie monsters. For the next four months, Sirius found himself feuding with WereELEPHANT and an army of ghouls, like the baby from It's Alive and the tree from poltergeist. The bizarre visuals turned Sirius into a youtube sensation, so that when Backyard was finally forced shut, he was one of the few teenagers that could continue to find work. "Straight Edge" Ben Gibson Losing the mask, Gibson signed a contract to the next step up from backyard trash, RAZOR, the ultraviolent vanity project of noted heel tagteam, The Outcasts. He would continue to mature as a wrestler, frequently paired up with old cowboy, Bill Rose. At the company's second PPV, "DEEP Cuts" Gibson had a fateful barbwire match against Rose that would come to define his career for the rest of stay with the Outcasts. On a show that was stacked with depraved violence, no one managed to let out as much blood as he two guys in the opener. For his winning performance, Gibson was given the nickname of "Straight Edge," while Rose found himself hopelessly caught in the barbwire after the match... a gimmick, and a grudge, that would prove to be RAZOR's top draw. At the next PPV, "Redemption" Gibson lived up to his reputation as a technical master - at least by the standards of RAZOR - winning a one night tournament to crown the first DANGEROUS champion, with a clean win over Winston Steele in the finals. For the next few months Gibson would become the baby face of the company defending the title in wars with "The Natural" Alan Quinn & Pretty Boy Andi, before trading the belt back and forth with Winston Steele. His second title reign would not last long, as he quickly lost the belt to archnemesis Bill Rose, now firmly entrenched in his Barbwired persona. Gibson briefly joined the Barbwire collective following the title lose, but was quickly saved by former rival Alan Quinn, who he formed a The Disposables with, alongside "Suicide Blonde" John Davis. During his second year with RAZOR, Gibson set out on a long quest for revenge against every one of Rose's barbwire accomplices: Jerry Cobb, Brad Hill, Anthony Starr, Hank Tyler & Chad Martin. This series climaxed at "The WAR" when Gibson teamed with The Outcasts to take on the entire collective in a Thunder Dome match. The win put Gibson back in main event picture, who set out after Rose. The two men would headline the next half dozen PPVs, trading wins in stipulation matches as veried as Killing Grounds, Bath House Death, Buried Alive, Last Blood, finally coming to an end when Gibson lost a barbwire battle royal at The Slaughterhouse. His forth year with the company saw Gibson form a popular tag team with Panther Claw. Make numerous challenges for the Dangerous title against fellow Disposable Alan Quinn, Frank Scalpel, Bill Rose, and carry out a long feud with WRECKAGE. The war with WRECKAGE taking its toll on his body, Gibson went back down to the midcard where he started feuding with up and comer, "Poison King" Charles Embry. Embry cheated, poisoning Gibson to steal the annual BLOODBATH victory. Encensed, Gibson set out to put the new punk in his place. First blood, C4, The Slaughterhouse, Straight Edge almost headlined more shows against Embry than he had against Rose. Their feud continued for half a year during which time Gibson turned Embry into the companies top heel. His final appearance with RAZOR was at RED 4, where he teamed up with Alan Quinn to take on The Barbwired for the double blades titles. It was a losing effort, but stole the show. Injuries from fight sidelined Gibson for the the last four months of his contract. FireRed Ninja Missing the simpler times of athleticism, not chopping men to pieces, and even his mask - Gibson headed to WP to apprentice under Red Ninja. Titles RAZOR Dangerous champion x2 Sexy Cowboy Memorial Cup Finalist JET TV Title